The electronic industry continues to seek products that are lighter, faster, smaller, multi-functional, more reliable, and more cost-effective. The advent of multi-function electronic devices, such as cell phones that are also game platforms, cameras, Internet portals, and music or video players, has brought immense pressure on the electronics device manufacturers and the manufacturing companies that support them.
In an effort to meet such requirements, package assembly techniques have been developed for multi-chip packages (MCP) and chip stack packages. These types of packages combine two or more semiconductor chips in a single package, thereby realizing increased memory density, multi-functionality, and/or reduced package footprint.
However, the use of several chips in a single package does tend to reduce both reliability and yield. During post assembly testing, if just one chip in the multi-chip or chip stack package fails to meet the functional or performance specifications, the entire package fails, causing the good chip(s) to be discarded along with the failing chip. As a result, multi-chip and chip stack packages tend to lower the productivity from the assembly process.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit packaging system with smaller size, more functionality, and improved reliability. In view of the ever-increasing need to improve integration and cost reduction, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.